


The Joys of Fall

by GettingByWithALittleHelp96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingByWithALittleHelp96/pseuds/GettingByWithALittleHelp96
Summary: Chuck isn't convinced that Fall is something to be enjoyed, until you introduce him to all the joys that the season can bring.





	The Joys of Fall

“So why exactly are we doing this?” Chuck asked.

“Because you love me and I can be a very persuasive person.”

Stopping by the front of the car, you waited for him to lock the doors, and held out your hand for him to take, and with fingers intertwined, you started walking down the path. 

“Your ways of persuasion are why you got me here, yes, but what I mean is why do people love fall so much? What is so special about this season that everyone gets so excited, and causes them to drag the people they love out to pumpkin patches?”

Letting out a giggle, you snaked your free arm around his, and rested your chin on his shoulder, snuggling into his side as you walked. 

When you had first met Chuck, he was most comfortable staying hidden at home in his bathrobe, polishing off every bottle of booze in the house, but once you came into the picture, you weren’t about to let him keep going like that. He had come a long way since then, and even though he still wasn’t always a fan of the new life choices, he was making the effort just for you.

“Actually Chuck, this time it’s more about spending the day with me, than just getting you out of the house,” you said, looking up at him, head still on his shoulder. “You see I love Fall, so as long as you are with me you are going to have to get used to a whole season of festivities. As a matter of fact, I bet that by the end of the day you will see all the joys that Fall brings.”

With a small grin, he placed a kiss on the top of your head. “Well if nothing else I get to spend the day with you right?”

It was such a beautiful place, such a beautiful day. Everywhere you looked leaves of gold and burgundy covered the trees and the ground. There was a slight chill to the warm air, which made the weather just perfect. 

You and Chuck spent all day at that Pumpkin Patch, and that was because you made a point to show Chuck everything. You went on a hayride, and showed him how to pick the perfect pumpkins for carving. You took him to every table where you bought at least one of every Fall themed food they had. You were pretty sure it was one of the best Fall days you had ever had, but just as usual, though Chuck tried to enjoy the activities, you got home and found he still wasn’t convinced.

As he started getting the pumpkins ready to carve, you had walked around lighting the various candles you had placed around his house, before joining him in the dining room and noticing that he was just staring at the pumpkins, with an eyebrow raised that made him look both confused and appalled.

“You’re still not seeing it are you?” you asked, coming up beside him.

“No. I’m really trying though y/n,” he responded, turning to face you, while giving you those big blue puppy dog eyes. 

Knowing that he was giving you that look because he didn’t want to disappoint you, you let out a laugh and crossed your arms behind his neck, prompting him to follow suit and place his hands on your waist.

“Well, you know the day isn’t over yet, Shurley, and there’s still so much I haven’t shown you. Better stuff.”

“Better than spending all day outside, just to come home and make a mess carving pumpkins?” he asked, with a hopeful grin.

“Yes, babe,” you replied with a sigh. “But you’re forgetting the bigger picture there. Sure you were outside all day, but you and me, walking hand in hand through a Fall colored landscape was kind of the highlight of all that, don’t you think?”

He thought about it for a minute, before nodding in response.

“Plus, that’s not even meant to be the best part of the day,” you added. “The best part is when we go home and we get to slip into our sweatshirts and pajama pants. Then we snuggle up on the couch and watch movies, with the only light coming from the TV and the Candles that make the room smell of pumpkin spice.”

“Mhmm,” he hummed in satisfaction, with one of those adorable closed mouth smiles. “Now that sounds like the perfect Fall day to me.”

“Cuddling is your favorite past time,” you replied, smiling widely, before placing a soft kiss on his lips. “We have to finish the pumpkins first, though.”

Handing him a large, carving knife, you assigned him one of the smaller orange pumpkins, so it didn’t take as much work, and you got to work on your pumpkins. Chuck wasn’t overly thrilled, and if you were being honest the long day had you ready to relax on the couch as well, but there was an even bigger plan for these pumpkins, then just to get Chuck out of the house.

“Hey why are you using paint?” Chuck asked with a pout. “You didn’t tell me painting was an option!”

“People paint pumpkins all the time, it’s just carving them is part of the experience,” you shrugged. “Besides I had to keep you distracted while I worked, so I could surprise you.”  
He raised an eyebrow to question you, something you noticed he did a lot when confused.

“You know how I told you, by the end of the day you would see all the joys Fall could bring? Well I think I found a way to make you see the bright side of Pumpkin Carving.”

Taking a brief moment, to look over your project, you took a deep breath and turned your pumpkins to face him. 

“We’re expecting a little Pumpkin,” he read, corners of his eyes wrinkling has he concentrated on the writing. “What? I… I don’t understand.”

“Well Chuck, from now on the best thing about Fall won’t be the leaves, or the candles and cuddling up on the couch, it will be the fact that, that was when you found out you were going to be a dad.”

That’s when it hit him. His bright blue eyes had somehow gotten even brighter, as he shot up out of his chair and made his way over to you, to wrap his arms tightly around your waist and place a kiss on your cheek as he hugged you.

“So Shurley, do you think you might be able to see the bright side of Fall now?” you asked, placing your hands on his chest as you pulled back to look at him.

With a look of adoration in his eyes like you had never seen before he brought his hands up to cup your face, caressing your cheek with his thumbs. “Definitely, but all I ever really needed was you.”


End file.
